


I love these bruises on my hips (they say that I'm yours)

by Peachy_keen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_keen/pseuds/Peachy_keen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks he lost this argument, if only he could remember what it was... Pretty much just pure porn guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love these bruises on my hips (they say that I'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little pwp drabble...

Bucky has no idea how this happened. One minute they were arguing over food or rent or Steve's incredible inability to take care of himself and the next- It was the worst fight they'd had since they were kids, shouting back and forth at each other, both using inside knowledge to dig at the other's weak spots. Finally Bucky had yelled... _something_ and Steve'd looked mad enough to actually _hit_ him. After that was... kinda a blur. 

Bucky can't think, he can't _breathe,_ not with Steve's cock goddamn _plowing_ his ass, stretching him wide and hitting some magic spot inside that makes him mewl. The thrust of Steve's hips is forcing his into the table. Bucky knows they'll bruise, thinks of the matching handprints on the sides of his hips and ass, body declaring he's Steve Rogers' goddamn property. The thought sends bolts of heat to his cock and he groans, outstretched hands clawing at the wood surface of the table, clenching down on Steve forcing his way inside, carving out an empty space that Bucky will always need him to fill. Steve fists his hair and pulls back, forcing his spine to arch and his hips to tilt. His cock slams into that spot in his ass and Bucky cries out, screams at how good it is. 

"Careful Buck," he murmurs soothingly, at odds with his ferocious pace, his aggressive actions, "wouldn't want the neighbors to find out what we're doin'."

The thought forces Bucky's eyes to roll back and he whimpers.

"Oh?" he laughs lowly. He yanks Bucky's head back farther and brings his mouth to his ear, stubble scraping hotly against his neck, "Or maybe you do. That what you want Buck? You want everyone to know that James B. Barnes takes it from his roommate and likes it? That he can come just from getting his ass _fucked_ like the hot little pillowbiter he is?" 

His eyes flutter and he groans, shivers at the heat crawling up his spine, tightening him around Steve. And _yes_ Bucky knows he can, he will. Bucky's never heard Steve like this, his voice deep and gravelly and sexed out, growling out the most _filthy_  things he's ever heard in his life. Bucky doesn't know where this is _coming from_. He knows Steve, knows how wildly confrontational he is, how assertive he can be with the right cause on the line but he never _never_ thought about how it may translate to sex and damn if he isn't getting a crash course and loving it.

He's been reduced to high pitched whines and pants, he does't have the breath for more. Steve's thrusts come impossibly harder, his cock heating him from the inside as he fucks him further into the table. Bucky pushes back into him begging for more with his body like he can't with his voice. 

"You wanna feel this tomorrow Buck? At work with all the fellas around you, feeling how good you laid down for me, how sore you are, how empty? How you can't wait for me to fill you back up and give you what you need?"

Bucky nods, frantic, arches himself, offering more, feeling the heat coiling in his gut.

"And you won't get it from anyone else."

Bucky knows he's close, Steve is too, his thrusts shortening, losing their rhythm but still hitting that place inside that lights him up. Steve's hot breath is hitting his ear and everything is _so good_. He can hear the squelch of Steve inside him, leaking precome enough to make him feel soaked and the slap of Steve against his ass only takes him higher.

"You know why?"

He does. He does and he _needs Steve to say it._

"Because you're _mine_." 

The claim is all Bucky needs to send him over. He whites out, crying out without a touch to his cock, feeling wrung out and limp and _delicious_ , more wrecked than he can ever remember. 

He shivers as Steve gives a few short thrusts and comes with a grunt, collapsing over his back. He thinks he could stay there forever, feeling warm and blissed out between his orgasm and Steve's body. Bucky rides the high as Steve pants, catching his breath above him. He comes back to himself as Steve withdraws, aches and pains registering for the first time. He can't wait for the bruises to show, for his hips to be painted with dark blues that he can press at and shiver with remembrance. He levers himself up to stand, feels Steve's come dripping out of him, trickling down his thigh and heats up all over again. 

Resisting the urge to reach down and feel it, to try and keep it all inside, he faces Steve, who looks uncertain, bravado and confidence stripped away in the aftermath.

 _Such a martyr_ he thinks fondly, and says,"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Steve shuffles, looking anywhere but at Bucky, who doesn't doubt every inch of him is painted with what they just did. 

"You know."

He hesitates, tentative, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Say it again. For me, please?" he asks softly. Bucky knows this will change everything. He knows he sure as hell can't go back to the way things were before, not when he knows it could be so much _better_.

Steve reaches out, cups his face and traces his lips. He's looking at him, wide eyed and amazed, "You're mine Buck."

"Yeah," smiling wide, feeling warm and light, as if the sun itself was infusing his veins, "I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> So a little feels snuck in at the end there oh well... 
> 
> LMK what you think. Yes, no, this put me off sex forever... I'm new to this whole writing thing and I've never done porn before so feedback really helps me out!!! :]
> 
> I'm on tumblr, sometimes I post pieces of stuff I'm working on if you're interested.
> 
> http://viva-dee.tumblr.com/


End file.
